


Hard On You II: Hammer Of The Gods

by SmallishWormMasterOfTheUniverse



Series: Hard On You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallishWormMasterOfTheUniverse/pseuds/SmallishWormMasterOfTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this thrilling sequel to "Hard On You", Dean and Cas bone with alarming frequency and intensity. But that's not all they do. Sam, fed up with Dean's odd antics, has run away. Dean and Cas set off on a road trip to find him, but when murder seems to follow them wherever they go, they begin to realize they might not be the only ones looking. There will be road head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard On You II: Hammer Of The Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neoboha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoboha/gifts).



Dean was choking on Cas's dick. Cas was moaning loudly and running his fingers over the top of Dean's head. Dean had thought for ages about having Cas like this, about tasting his skin and hearing his voice break and making him his. And now Cas was leaning against a wall, and Dean was kneeling in front of him, grasping at his hips and they were going farther than he'd ever thought they'd go.  


It was the worst sexual experience of his life. There was a dick in his throat. A dick. In his throat. His throat was not dick sized. The dick was not throat sized. The closest Dean had ever been to having his mouth this full was a breadstick eating contest, but breadsticks were softer and tastier and they didn't have hips that were desperately thrusting up into his mouth. Yeah, Cas was definitely enjoying this, and his moans went straight to Dean's crotch, but the wild movements of his hips were going straight to Dean's aching jaw. And he had pubes in his nose. He sneezed, and something about the way his throat tightened sent Cas gasping and sputtering over the edge. He sank slowly to the floor, his eyes lazily closed in pleasure. Dean sat back on his heels, letting a mixture of spunk and bile drip out of his mouth and onto the carpet. Hopefully Cas wasn't as anal retentive about cleanliness as he was about everything else.  


"Wow," said Cas after a bit of silence. "That was really good, Dean."  


"Blargh," Dean responded.  


"Did you enjoy it?" Cas asked. Dean rubbed his jaw with his hand.  


"It feels like you gave me a lobotomy with your dick." Cas looked at him.  


"So is that a no, then?" Dean rolled his eyes.  


"What are you talking about? I just _love_ when you cut off my air supply with your giant boner."  


"That does sound bad," said Cas sympathetically. "Almost as bad as being sent creepily sexual texts and poorly lit pictures of genitals." Dean groaned and stood up.  


"Alright, I get it. I just wish I'd had some practice, that's all. But apparently _Sam_ was too busy to help me." Cas, who had been zipping his jeans, faltered slightly.  


"Wait," he said, looking uncomfortably up at Dean, "you wanted Sam to help you practice giving a blowjob...?" Dean nodded.  


"It wouldn't be cheating because he's my brother," he explained. Cas had stopped trying to zip up his pants and was now frantically wiping his flaccid wiener on the bottom of his shirt.  


"But like I said, he never got around to helping me." Cas slowly let go of his penis. "Actually..." Dean swallowed and looked down at the ground. "Sam's on some kind of 'running away' trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."


End file.
